1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle including a seat which configured to be rotatable such that the seat faces in front and back direction of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A working vehicle such as a tractor is attached with working implements such as a front loader and a backhoe in general. Because the backhoe is attached at a rear part of the body, i.e., on a rear side of a seat, an operator is required to turn to the rear side, opposite from a normal driving direction, when the operator operates the backhoe. Still further, because an operating tool for operating the backhoe is positioned at level higher than a driving operating tool such as a steering wheel, the operator is required to operate the backhoe at the level higher than the level in driving the tractor.
Hitherto, for the tractor attached with the backhoe at the rear part of the body, Japanese Patent No. 3808729 discloses a seat turning and supporting unit that turns the seat forward in driving the tractor and turns the seat backward and heightens the level thereof in operating the backhoe. The seat turning and supporting unit includes a swivel base that turnably supports the seat, a support base fixed to the body of the tractor, and a link mechanism connecting the swivel base with the support base.
The link mechanism includes front and rear link members. The seat turning and supporting unit is arranged such that the unit changes positions of the seat from a tractor driving position to a backhoe operating position by erecting the link members that have been fallen forward and by turning the seat supported by the swivel base from a front-facing position to a back-facing position.
Because the turning and supporting unit is arranged such the unit changes the positions of the seat by moving the link members that support the front and rear parts of the swivel base, it is necessary to assure a space for the link members and for allowing the link members to be movable. Therefore, a degree of freedom for actively utilizing the space around the seat, e.g., a space for disposing cylinder for lifting the working implement, is limited.